2 semanas
by midori-chini
Summary: todo es normal en fayri tail mejor dicho eso pensaban hasta la llegada de dos niños hijos de natsu o gray , justo en el dia que lucy se iva a confesar a natsu y gray le iba a dar una respuesta definitiva a ella ... 2 semanas limite a plazo , quienes vendrán . que hicieron natsu y gray para tener hijos , el acohol
1. Chapter 1

**hay un neko a la orden awui estoy soy midori-chini bueno soy nueva en el gruvia y nalu espero que les guste **

**espero que les guste ...pues si no le gusta esta pareja les invito a retirarse.**

**declaimer: esto no me pertenece , es de hiro mashina , pero ojala algun dia no muy lejano sea mio jajajaj (risa diabólica)**

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh mis faltas ortográficas como me dice "aika-loxar" son perdonables verdad nee-san perdón si les confundo no es mi culpa es de midori jajaaj mentira ,,,,,, pues antes de empezar :**

** watch?v=RoFCibhwZn4**

**ver mi vídeo esta lindo según mi por favor nya nya**

* * *

><p><span><strong>prologo:<strong>

era un día normal en el gremio numero de magnolia me refiero a fairy tail , siempre era lo mismo erza comiendo un pastel de fresa , lucy conversando con mirajane , cana bebiendo 3 barriles de cerveza al mismo tiempo , natsu y gray peleando por alguna tontería , las mesas volando , un escándalo insoportables , 2 niños pequeños entrando al gremio , esperen 2 niños eso no era normal.

aquí es verdad - dijo una niña con unos ojos marrones con dos coletas amarradas por una cinta roja, el niño a su costado con unos bellos cabellos de azul oscuro asintió , una peliblanca se acerco con una rubia.

quienes son ustedes - pregunto mirajane con una sonrisa en sus labios , todos los del gremio pararon de ser sus cosas y vieron a los dos personajes y prestaron mucho atención , se hizo un silencio sepulcral

eto... yo me llamo ... - dijo la pequeña niña que parecía de unos 8 años , pero fue interrumpida por un niño con una mirada fría y con unas mechas de azul marino en la mitad de su cara pero un poco mas arriba de la nariz.

yo me llamo akane y ella se llama ryu - dijo el pequeño niño con una pequeña sonrisa , la pequeña niña hizo una pequeña reverencia y la peliblanca hizo lo mismo.

yo soy mirajane strauss y ella es lucy-san - dijo mirajane , erza , gray , natsu , juvia , levy , gajeel , levy , happy , charle , wendy y lily se acercaron .

permiten me presentarme presentarme , soy erza scarlet - dijo erza mirando a los pequeños niños

soy happy , aye - dijo happy - ella es charle y el es lily

yo soy levy , el es gajeel , natsu , gray y juvia - dijo levy tendiéndole la mano a los pequeños y el niño le devolvió el saludo

es un gusto conocerlos - dijo el pequeño niño con los cabellos azulados - asi que tu eres gray , verdad

si yo soy gray fullbuster - dijo gray presentándose solo , el niño sonrió

la verdad es que ella es ryu dragneel hija de natsu dragneel - dijo el pequeño niño apuntando a natsu , lucy se quedo en shock.

QUE - todo el gremio grito en unisono - NATSU TIENE UNA HIJA , COMO , CUANDO , PORQUE

como es que tienes una hija natsu - dijo erza con una mirada diabólica

azi que el cabeza de flama tiene una hija flamita - dijo gray burlándose de natsu

esperen ... yo no tengo ninguna hija ,..eh ni siquiera se como se hace para tener una hija - dijo natsu mirándolos esperando que los crea

idiota , no niegues tu paternidad ESO NO ES DE HOMBRES - dijo elfmam acercándose a natsu dando signos de grandeza

eh natsu- ni tienes una hijita - dijo romeo señalando a la pequeña niña

pero no es mía -dijo natsu mirándolos a todos

natsu ...di otra vez que no es tu hija y ...- dijo erza señalando a natsu con su espada - esta niña se queda huérfana , lucy se recupero del shock

y miro a la niña y miro a natsu

_se parecen mucho -_ pensó lucy mirándolos - _natsu ... y yo que te iba decir lo que sentía por ti , no puedo , no puedo interponerme en una relación y mas con hija de por medio_ - a lucy le salio una lagrima y se fue a toda prisa saliendo del gremio , natsu vio y solo susurro - lucy

natsu idiota - dijo erza - pobre lucy mira lo que les has hecho

pero yo no he hecho nada - dijo natsu señalando a la pequeña niña - NO SON MIS HIJOS

claro que no , pues yo no , solo ryu es tu hija natsu dragneel , mi padre es gray fullbuster - fijo el pequeño niño mirando a un gray en estado de shock

QUE - gritaron todo el gremio - COMO , CUANDO , DONDE

DIGANOS QUE ESTABAN HACIENDO LOS DOS - grito erza - seguramente es culpa de macao y wacaba - dijo fulminando les con la mirada

ES INCREÍBLE QUE PUEDE HACER EL ALCOHOL A UNOS NOVATOS COMO GRAY Y NATSU - dijo cana con su barril en la mano

GRAY- SAMA HA SIDO INFIEL A JUVIA - chillo juvia abrazando a u gray en estado de shock , alguien abrió la fuerte y todos se voltearon a ver y era ... CONTINUARA

* * *

><p><strong>esto ha sido todo por hoy y si les gusto comenten sus comentarios hacen que yo escriba el segundo capitulo por favor ustedes deciden si se hace el capitulo 2 por favor comenten porfi siiiii <strong>

**bay bay **

**ryu - oye midori porque tengo un padre asi**

**midori - nose eres igual que ellos **

**akane - a que no adivinan que lindo soy**

**nidori - no se creo que eres super lindo **

**bay bay comenten**


	2. preguntas

**Hola de nuevo midori pasa por aquí espero que les guste el segundo capitulo eso espero no me maten por favor solo me tarde 5 días creo jajajajajajajajakaka**

**Espero su comprensión y además quiero agradecer por su rewiew por 4 rewiew arigato :**

**gOMEN**

**Sweetkurosagi: perdón por mi ortografía perdonadme, te invito a leer reflexiones**

**Adriana: arigato acá te doy el segundo capitulo te invito a leer reflexiones**

**Saberfayri: are la continuación por favor lee reflexiones es un fic nuevo**

**Lobita1517: me alegro que te haya gustado no te defraudare**

**Declaimer:todo es de tiro mashina,,,espero que algún. Día no muy lejano sea mio Jajajaj ****risa malvada**

* * *

><p>GRAY-SAMA ES. In Fiel A JUVIA- chillo juvia a su gray en estado de shock alguien abrió la fuerte y era una chica con el cabello azul amarrado con una coleta y unos ojos desafiantes parecía de unos 10 años<p>

AKANE Y RYU QUE MIERDA HACEN AQQ...-grito cuando vio todo el gremio posando su mirada en el , y a los susodichos parados haciendo sus manos como una x , ella entendió en breve

mmm diré akane y ryu no jueguen así conmigo aja - dijo esa niña intentando reír disimuladamente - oe akane -chan y ryu -chan vamonos

aye -dijo ryu empezando a ir hacia la niña peliazul pero fue detenida por una mano , ella volteo y era la maga de reequipamiento me refiero a erza scarlet

entonces son tus hermanos - dijo erza mirando a la pequeña peliazul , ella solo asintió

_no pensaba encontrarme con mi mama -_ pensó meyu viéndola con lagrimas en los ojos , inmediatamente se puso seria - si son como mis hermanos

son tus hermanos si o no - dijo erza seriamente

bueno la verdad mmm - dijo meyu buscando una respuesta- _ que digo no son mis hermanos , pero si digo que si lo son me van atacar con mas preguntas que digo ... __yace_

no son mis hermanos - dijo meyu mirándolos - pero somos como familia , ustedes deben entender eso verdad , fayri tail es conocida porque son una familia

si - dijo erza con una sonrisa , eso le trajo recuerdo de pequeña cuando ella jugaba con natsu y gray - son hermanos , verdad- dijo suavemente

respondadme una pregunta - dijo erza apuntando a gray y natsu - ellos son sus padres

ah eto ... - dijo meyu -_eso para un interrogatorio , que hago tranquilízate ... yace debo evadir l a pregunta_

la verdad es que los conozco hace un año - dijo meyu fulminando les con la mirada -_como se dejaron ver , que __estúpidos_

DINO SOMOS SUS PADRES SI O NO - grito natsu sacando fuego por su boca

tranquilízate flamita - dijo gray a natsu - seguro es un juego de los niñatos , son travesuras o tonterías de esos niños seguro sus padres no los educaron bien , akane no soporto las palabras que decía su padre , el no sabia por todo lo que el había pasado y no sabia que tanto lloraba su madre a escondidas por la culpa de el iba decir todo lo que sentía necesitaba gritarlo pero cuando abrió la boca al quien le gano .

NO SABE LO QUE DICE , TU NO HAS SUFRIDO COMO NOSOTROS , TU TU NO ... - grito ryu lo mas que pudo acercando se le - tu no no sabes lo que es perder a tu familia a verlos morir frente a tus ojos , ver como tus amigos sufre y lloran ..ver como tu ciudad es quemada y destruida y ver que los causantes se lleven a tus amigos y ver como - siguió diciendo la pequeña ryu con hilo de vos ya llegando al borde del llanto - y ver como tu madre sufre a causa tuya , ver como se esmera sacándome una sonrisa para que no me preocupe aunque sabes que todo esta mal - dijo ryu sacando lagrimas de sus ojos café , dejándose caer al piso ya llorando.

ryu - susurro akane viéndola así de esa manera a su pequeña amiga -_ no sabia que así se sentía , nuca lo note_

GRAY NO HABLES ASÍ - grito erza fulminandole con una mirada , ella no iva permitir que hablen asi a una niñña

es la verdad erza - dijo gray mirando a la niña - so_y un tonto porque digo esas cosas , me disculpo o no ,_ pero fue interrumpida por una hermosa voz

gray-sama estaba jugando - dijo la dulce juvia mirándola tierna mente - gray-sama nunca diría eso enserio , verdad

es la verdad juvia , no le enseñaron modales parece - dijo gray mirando a juvia - su madre no le enseña nada parece

YA BASTA GRAY - grito erza sumamente molesta - no digas eso , nunca mas GRAY

el solo se quedo callado viendo la cara asesina de erza , natsu no decía nada tenia la esperanza de que solo era un juego inventado

eto no llores - dijo juvia mirándola triste - gray-sama discúlpate , dijo juvia mirando a gray que el solo desvio su mirada

mira mira - dijo mirajane haciendo muecas para que la pequeña se ria , parece que logro su objetivo

huele a ti - dijo gajeel acercándose al niño - _ y huele también aaa... - __pensó_

que lindo es - dijo wendy - tocándole su cabeza

wendy y la la niña pelirosa se parecen porque son planas - dijo cana borracha , wendy palideció y se fue a un rincón

que pasa mocosos - dijo mawarov entrando al gremio con la primera

o la generación 3 - dijo mavis con una sonrisa decorada en su cara , se dio cuenta de 3 niños - quienes son esos niños tan monos

yo me llamo akane - dijo akane mirándola impresionado por ser la primera maestra fayri tail y tan joven

ola yo soy meyu - dijo meyu con una sonrisa

oye a quien saludan - dijo ryu parándose y limpiándose sus ojos - no veo a nadie

no la ves ryu - dijo meyu con un signo de pregunta

COMO ES QUE USTEDES LO VEN - GRITARON TODO EL GREMIO

entonces tienen la marca de fayri tail , verdad - dijo erza intentando ver su marca

mm ... yo no veo ninguna marca - dijo mirajane con una sonrisa

solo los hombres esconden bien sus marcas - dijo elfam

yo no soy hombre - dijo meyu ofendida por lo dicho de elfam - aquí esta dijo bajandose sus guantes que estaban en la altura de su hombro y enseñando una marca roja

y el tuyo - dijo juvia - juvia va a buscar la marca del pequeño gray , buscaba y buscaba y no encontraba nada y de repente vio unas vendas por su pectoral derecho y se lo saco

oye que haces - dijo akane exaltado por lo que le hacia esa chica - no toques eso

mmmm - dijo juvia mirando el pectoral derecho de akane y luego mirando el pectoral izquierdo de gray

que tanto me miras - dijo gray girándose hacia juvia

juvia piensa que su logo de fayri tail debe estar en el izquierdo - dijo juvia

porque - dijo gray mirando al niño

sos su padre deberían estar en el mismo lugar- dijo juvia entristeciéndose

esta en el derecho por mi maestro - dijo akane sonriendo recordando a un albino

y tu no tienes la marca - dijo natsu acercándose a ryu

es que soy débil y no tengo magia - dijo triste ryu mirando a su padre

tu eres fuerte - dijo natsu sonriendo - tu eres mi hija verdad , entonces eres fuerte y hermosa

gegegeg muy lindo flamita- dijo gajeel burlándose

shhhh - hizo una seña levy - es muy tierno , ella noto una llave arriba de su falda rosada que le llamo mucha la atención

y esa llave no es ... - dijo levy tocando la llave - se parece mucho a lo de lucy

LUCY - gritaron todo el gremio

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO SIGUIENTE SE PODRÁ RESPONDER ALGUNA laS PREGUNTAS ...QUIEN ES LA MAMA DE AKANE , QUIEN ES LA MAMA DE RYU Y MEYU <strong>

**...PORQUE AKANE ODIA A SU PADRE ... PORQUE MEYU LLORO CUANDO VIO A ERZA ...RYU PORQUE TIENa UNA LLAVE ASI ...QUE PASO CON LUCÍ ...QUIEN ES EL MAESTRO DE AKANE**

**HABLANDO CON MEYU**

**MIDORI - LLoRONA **

**MEYU - NO LLORE , Y QUIEN HABLA **

**MIDORI -PERO POR QUE , OE TE GUSTA AKANE**

**MEYU - NOOOOOOOOOOO**

**MIDORI - QUIEN ES TU PADRE PRESENTAMELO **

**MEYU - NUNCA ...MI MADRE VA REGRESAR Y TU FIC APESTA**

**MIDORI - MIDORI VA A LLORAR , ESPERO QUE A LOS DEMÁS LES GUSTE**

**AKANE - NO SE PELEN POR MI **

**HHAPY - AYE SIR**

**MIDORI - QUE HACES AQUÍ NEKO}**

**DEJEN COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR ME ANIMAN A ESCRIBIR PORFIÉ ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE **


	3. borrachos

**ola minna - san oues yo dije que no iba subir mas capítulos hasta 3 meses pero un motivo mas fuerte me hace escribir el verdadero 3 capitulo ****esto va dedicado a ADRIANA tu tienes razón nee-san me gustaría saber cual es tu nombre en fanciction , me puedes decir por favor espero que me perdones este capitulo es especialmente para ti espero que me perdones nee-sama -... si quieren saber el porque de 3 meses hablarme por PM yo se los dire pues no lo puedo decir abiertamente espero su comprencion ...solo les puedo decir el motivo de mi ausencia es por el cole y la familia pero si quieren mas detalles solo digannmelo por PM espero su ****comprensión**

**declaimer: obligada por gray ...esto es de hiro mashina**

**GOMEN ADRIANA**

* * *

><p>esta en el derecho por mi maestro - dijo akane sonriendo recordando a un albino<p>

y tu no tienes la marca - dijo natsu acercándose a ryu

es que soy débil y no tengo magia - dijo triste ryu mirando a su padre

tu eres fuerte - dijo natsu sonriendo - tu eres mi hija verdad , entonces eres fuerte y hermosa

gegegeg muy lindo flamita- dijo gajeel burlándose

shhhh - hizo una seña levy - es muy tierno , levy noto una llave arriba de su falda rosada que le llamo mucha la atención

y esa llave no es ... - dijo levy tocando la llave - se parece mucho a lo de lucy

LUCY - gritaron todo el gremio

* * *

><p><em>no debería haberme ido así del gremio -<em>pensaba lucy caminando ya calmada por las orillas del rió

cuidado en caerse señorita- dijeron unas personas que pasaban por ahí

ah - dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos y siguió caminando hasta que llego a su departamento

te falta pocos días para que pagues - dijo la propietaria - no descanses tanto

ah si propietaria - dijo lucy subiendo sus escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto done abrió una caja y de ahí saco un albun llenos de fotos donde saco una foto y lo apretó contra su pecho .

natsu...- dijo lucy llorando - yo que te amo tanto ...natsuuuuuu...porque me has engañado grrrr...soy una tonta- decía la rubia tirándose a su cama y llorando poniéndose la mano en la cara par que los rayos del sol toquen sus finas manos .

natsu- susurraba una y otra vez saco su mano de la cara y empezó a ver el techo de su casa y empezó a recordar muchas cosas que natsu había hecho por ella como lo que hizo cuando ella estaba enferma y no podía asistir para poder ver el árbol arco iris y el le hizo ver el árbol arco iris y como el le trajo a fayri tail y como le protegía - yo debo apoyar a natsu el siempre me ha apoyado - grito

yo soy amiga de natsu - decía corriendo hacia fayri tail - yo debo apoyarlo

_natsu perdóname por favor-_pensaba lucy -_porque soy tan __débil_- pensaba lucy hasta que se detuvo porque ya había llegado al gremio abrió la puerta de un portazo y corrió hacia el dragón slayer

* * *

><p>lucy- dijeron en unisono todo el gremio al verla correr hacia natsu<p>

perdón natsu - susurraba la rubia abrazando muy fuerte natsu - yo soy una mala amiga ...yo tengo que apoyarte en momentos difíciles

lucy - dijo natsu - porque saliste corriendo

lucy- san esta enamorada de natsu - dijo juvia abrazando a gray -_ yo seré la única para gray-sam noooooo espera gray-san tiene una hija_

que - dijo natsu no entendiendo

se gustan - dijo happy pero una misteriosa patada de una rubia lo mando a volar

jaja no dijo nada - dijo lucy riéndose de vergüenza por lo dicho por happy

_creo que saque la inteligencia de mi madre - _ pensaba la pequeña ryu - papi tengo hambre - dijo ryu abrazando a natsu

no me llames así - dijo natsu apartándose de la pequeña - yo no puedo tener una hija es que yo soy un ...

inmaduro - dijo erza con las maños cruzadas

idiota - dijo gray riéndose de natsu

débil - dijo gajeel

irresponsable - dijo levy apoyando a gajeel

mocoso - dijo makarow

yo no soy así - dijo natsu mirándolos con una mirada retadora

prueba lo - dijo erza - prueba que no eres inmaduro , irresponsable , y un idiota - dijo golpeándolo

y eso porque - dijo natsu sobándose su cabeza

_idiota - pensó gray volteándose a ver a su supuesto hijo - _y yo también

dijo algo gray-san - dijo susurrando en su oído

nada - dijo gray mirando a la niña ,viendo los minúsculos detalles de meyu

ahora que vamos a hacer - dijo erza suspirando

ya se que tomen para ver si nos dicen donde viven sus madres - dijo cana trayendo uno de sus barriles de cerveza

y eso como ayuda - dijo erza arqueando una ceja

pues si el alcohol lo causo el alcohol lo sana - dijo cana haciéndole tomar a natsu todo

los niños crecen tan rápido - dijo el padre de romeo

natsu-ni tu puedes- dijo romeo agitando sus manos

me ahogo - dijo natsu tirando el barril de cana y empezó a toser

natsu - dijo lucy golpeando suavemente la espalda de natsu a ver si se le pasaba

asi no se hace lucy - dijo erza apartando a lucy de natsu y golpeándole fuertemente su espalda - así se hace

aye - dijo lucy al ver que natsu quedo noqueado

a ver tu gray - dijo cana agarrándolo a gray y tirándolo hacia el suelo y haciéndolo beber lo que quedaba de la cerveza

gray- sama - dijo juvia agarrando sus manos

no te preocupes juvia yo bebo - dijo gray limpiándose sus labios

entonce no servirá tan poca cerveza- dijo cana haciendo un puchero y yéndose a donde estaba antes

usted toma mucho gray sama - dijo juvia curiosa - porque

bueno porque ...- decía gray hasta que una chica relimaron le hizo beber una barril entero de cerveza

oh gray-sam bebe mucho - decía juvia animándolo

se hombre - dijo elfam acercándose a la albergona , el se intento parar pero s e cayo ,pero luego juvia le ayudo y el empezó a caminar tambaleante mente

Hacia una niña peliazul

Tu ...eres mi hija ,.jajja eres muy chata- decía gray señalando

Yo no soy tu hija- dijo meyu molesta

Baja oí flama queréis ... Pelear estoy cansado de ver las cara de erza- dijo gray acercándose a natsu- oye despierta...despierta

Idiota-dijeron akane y juvia en unisono

Que dijiste gray - dijo erza con un aura negra - quieres que te noquee

No- respondió en seco y se erizo su cabello entonces paso a paso retrocedía hasta que erza llego al costado de el lo agarro

Pues lo siento dejare huérfano a ese pobre niño- dijo erza dejando a un desmayado gray

Ahora los niños - dijo erza sentándose - donde dormirán, quien los cuidara

Juvia a akane - dijo juvia abrazando a akane y poniendo sus ojos en forma de corazones - mini gray

Entonces lucy tu a Ryu - dijo erza cogiendo a meyu

Yo - dijo lucy señalándose- porque

Llévate a natsu a tu casa - dijo erza intentando levantar a natsu

Lucy fuerza- dijo erza llevándola la pequeña hacia fayri hill - quédate con gray juvia - dijo con una sonrisa picara

Juvia y gray-sama - dijo juvia techando humo

Ahora como lo saco- decía lucy

* * *

><p><strong>jajjq pobre chicos adriana gomen por favor si quieres saber el porque de 3 meses sólo por PM **

**ajajaaja espero que les guste **

**Gray: te olvidaste el declaimer**

**Midori: shhhhhh. Borracho ademas esta en el primer capi **

**gray - ponlo o te denuncio **


End file.
